Plus One (A Captain Canary Fanfic)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: AU where Leonard is alive and Captain Canary has officially happened. When Barry pulled Leonard out of time to help save Iris's life, Leonard meant what he said, "Just don't sit me at the singles table at the wedding reception." Because he planned on having a date. And that date just so happened to be bad-ass former assassin, Sara Lance.


When Barry realized that he needed a thief in order to save Iris's life from Savitar, he knew exactly who to call. Except, Leonard Snart was no longer in Central City. In fact, he was no longer alive because he had sacrificed himself in order to save his teammates, his friends. An action that resonated with everyone who heard the story because Leonard Snart wasn't a hero. He was a criminal, a villain. But Barry had always seen the good in Snart, like he does with everyone he meets.

And Barry had seen how Leonard's death had affected the team, especially Mick, who Cisco insists on calling Heatwave, because Snart was his best friend, his partner-in-crime. Barry also saw that Sara Lance, also known as the White Canary, was also shaken up by Snart's death. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened between them, if anything. But he could tell she missed him, a lot.

Which is why Barry made the decision to save Snart. He thought, "I've already messed with the timeline too many times, what's once more to save a friend. To give him a second chance at life."

And that's exactly what Barry did. He went to the exact point in time, when the Oculus exploded and right before Leonard was about to die, Barry went in and sped him out of there. Leonard was completely surprised to see that 'the scarlet speedster' was here and that he had saved his life. But he was extremely grateful, something that Barry was not accustomed to seeing on Snart.

And so, Leonard helped Barry break into the ARGUS building and steal the alien power source that Barry needed for the 'Speed Force Bazooka.' They ran into a little trouble during the heist, but ultimately it was successful. Because Leonard was in fact 'one hell of a thief.'

After their mission, Barry was able to contact the Waverider and have them come to Central City 2017 for a surprise stopover, not telling them the reason behind the request.

* * *

Sara was the first one to exit the Waverider as she headed to the address that Barry Allen had given them to go to. He was very vague about why he needed the 'Legends' to come to Central City as soon as they could.

She had to told the rest of the team to hang back as she checked out the situation, her League training kicking in as she began canvasing the area. It was an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city, a strange place for a meeting with Barry.

As soon as Sara walked into the warehouse, she became immediately suspicious. The way Barry had acted on the phone plus the fact that they were to meet an abandoned warehouse started to make Sara realize that this was probably a trap. She carefully began exiting the building, when a voice stopped her.

The voice had only said a single word, but it sent shivers up and down her spine as she heard that familiar drawl in _his voice._

"Sara." He called out to her, as if he was trying to get her to stay.

Sara turned around and saw that familiar crook, standing not even ten feet from her. Leonard. But Sara knew that this was probably the Legion of Doom again, messing with the team. And her head. She immediately thought to herself, "That's why Barry sounded different on the phone, because it wasn't him. It was the Legion impersonating him, or perhaps even torturing him." Sara wasn't sure which. All she knew was that she had to get out of here. She couldn't look at him anymore, knowing that he wasn't _her_ Leonard.

She turned on her heels and began walking away again. He called out to her once more, begging her to stay.

"Sara, don't go."

Sara took a deep breath before angrily snapping back, "It's not gonna work this time. Tell the Legion that they can go fuck themselves."

Leonard paused, processing her spiteful words, "Sara, it's me. It's Leonard."

Sara turned back to look at him again, "But you're not _our_ Leonard. _Our_ Leonard died, sacrificing himself to save us."

Leonard walked towards Sara, his hands in front of him, showing her that he was unarmed. "Sara, please listen to me. I am that Leonard."

Sara tears forming in her eyes, wanting to believe it to be true but knowing damn well it couldn't be. "Oh really? How..." She pauses, nervous to continue, "How are you alive then?"

Leonard smirking, "The Flash actually saved me. He traveled to the exact point I died and saved me before it happened."

Sara took another deep breath before retorting, "And why should I believe you? How do I know that you're not another trick by the Legion. Even though we got rid of them."

Leonard walked closer to Sara, looking deep into her eyes. "Because I remember our kiss."

Sara was completely shocked at his response. _This was her Leonard_. No one else knew about their kiss at the Oculus. Not the Legion. Not any of the Legends. Not even Mick, who she grown close to in Leonard's absence because they both missed Snart a lot and they both needed a friend.

Sara looked up into his beautiful blue eyes as she spoke, "Leonard? Is it really you?" Sara was always good at hiding her emotions, keeping her feelings bottled up inside. But in this moment, she couldn't help but be vulnerable, because it was Leonard. She had tried for months to ignore what she had started to feel for Leonard since he was gone, but as much as she tried to deny it. She knew damn well that he was hell-of-a-thief, because he had not only stolen a kiss, but her heart too.

So now, here he was, standing right in front of her. Alive and well. She was barely able to keep herself together.

Leonard reached out his hand and grabbed hers, wanting to feel the touch of her skin again. "Yeah canary, it's me." Sara couldn't help but blush when she heard him call her by one of his nicknames he affectionally gave her.

He always acted like he had a tough exterior, that's where he coined the nickname, "Captain Cold." But after everything he had been through, he didn't care about hiding his feelings anymore. All he cared about, was Sara. He was no longer going to let " _the things he didn't do, keep him up at night_ " any longer.

Leonard then stepped closer to Sara and pulled her into his arms, not wanting to waste another damn minute. And kissed Sara. A real kiss this time. Not one that meant goodbye, like their first kiss. This kiss was the start of something, new. Sara kissed him back and after several minutes, Sara realized that her comms were going off. The team was worried because she hadn't checked back in and it had been over 15 minutes since she entered the warehouse.

She pulled away from Leonard, slightly and turned the comms back on, "Hey, it's me. Everything's fine."

Rip was the first one to respond, "What did Mr. Allen want that was so urgent that we hurry back to Central City for?"

Sara smiling at Leonard as she responded, "Umm, it was a surprise. It's better if I just show you. I'm heading back to the ship now."

Sara turned off her comms, not wanting to listen to the team's incessant questions. She turned to Leonard, still smiling. "So I guess we should head back now, huh?"

Leonard smirking and replying with his drawl, "Well, that is what you told them. Wouldn't want them to come looking for you and find you in a precarious position with a known criminal."

Sara giggled as she took Leonard's hand, nervously, and began walking back to the ship. "Shut up, crook."

Leonard smirked back at her again, "Whatever you say, assassin."

They were already acting like an old married couple, just like they had before he had 'died.'

The entire team was waiting on the bridge of the Waverider for Sara to return. They weren't sure what kind of 'surprise' that Barry Allen would be leaving them, so some of the members were slightly on edge.

Which made Sara's entrance into the room holding Leonard Snart's hand, all the more shocking.

Rip began going for his pistol as soon as they entered the room but Sara noticed his movement and immediately stepped in front of Leonard, "No, Rip. Don't shoot."

Nate was the one who spoke next with anger in his words, "And why shouldn't he? He shot Amaya. He killed her, right in front of us." Nate reached for Amaya's hand, wanting to feel her touch, know that she was still here. Trying to remind himself that that only happened in an alternate reality, that in this reality she was alive and safe.

Sara put her hands up, trying to keep the peace as she spoke calmly. "This isn't that Leonard. The Leonard that was recruited by the Legion of Doom is still back in 2014." Sara pauses as she gathers the strength to continue, "This, is our Leonard. The one who sacrificed himself at the Oculus. The one who died."

Ray was the one who responded, "So, how is here then? Alive?"

Leonard spoke up from behind Sara, slightly apprehensive about the crew's reaction, "The Flash saved me from the Oculus explosion. He needed my help, so he went back in time and got me out of there, right as I was about to die."

Jax interjected, right as Leonard finished his explanation, "Wait a second. The Flash, needed your help. For what? Stealing something?"

Leonard smirked, "Actually yes. But it was for a noble purpose, of course."

Rip was the one who spoke next, "But how do we know that this is actually the Leonard who was our former teammate?"

Sara replied, "Because he knows things that only _our Leonard_ would know."

Ray looked to Sara, "Like what?"

Sara started blushing, not wanting to reveal how she knew it was him. But it was Leonard who responded, saving Sara from sharing their secret, "I told her something right before the Oculus explosion, something only the two of us knew about." He paused, trying to come up with something on the spot, "So, when I showed up at the warehouse, I reminded her of that memory so she'd know it was really me. But believe me, she vetted me pretty good because she thought it was a trap too."

The rest of the team wasn't thoroughly convinced, at least not yet. So Ray inquired further, always the nosy one, "What did you tell her?"

Martin was always the responsible adult of the group, of course because he countered back, "Raymond, that sounds like a personal matter between the two of them."

Ray, slightly defensive, "But how are we supposed to know it's really him?"

Martin, smiling at Sara, "We trust Ms. Lance. If she truly believes this to be _our_ Leonard, then I trust in her judgment."

Mick has been silent this whole time, still not believing that this actually could be Leonard, back from the dead. But he was the next one to speak. "I believe her too."

Rip was still slightly unsure but he knew that the crew would look to his opinion as the final word, since he was the captain. So he spoke firmly, "As do I." Looking at Leonard, "Mr. Snart, welcome back."

Leonard smirking at Rip, "Good to be back, captain." He overemphasized the word captain, adding on his usual drawl to his words.

As Leonard and Sara walked further onto the Waverider, the rest of the team was still wary of his presence. But after everyone began talking to Leonard, their minds were put at ease as they realized that this truly was the same Leonard that ended up being a hero that day at the Oculus.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. This is just the first chapter, I plan on posting more soon. :) **_


End file.
